Tugas?
by avocados.haha
Summary: Kushina datang ke rumah Minato untuk mengerjakan tugas! Apakah akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak? !Habede mama kushi !Tapi kecepetan !Judulnya tijel !Summarynya lebih !AU !Oneshot !Fict kedua !Minakushi(lagi) !RnR


**by dynii**

 **author baru netas tapi netasnya setahun yang lalu :))**

 **Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Warning:** **Oneshot,** **AU, ga ada plot kurasa, menjurus ke raping tapi gatau :( RnR yah qlean**

 **Genre: Gatau :( kasi gue pencerahan donggg**

 **Rating: T tapi gatau :(** **kasi gue pencerahan jugaa**

 **Pairing: Minakushi** **(lagi)** **:D**

 **Buat birthdate mama kushi yang cantikk tapi masi 3 hari lagi :)**

 **DUN LYK DUN READD**

 **JANGAN TONJOKIN SAYAA**

"Baiklah murid-murid," Sarutobi-sensei menghela nafas "Tugas kalian membuat poster tentang materi ini." Kata guru sepuh itu di penghujung jam pelajaran kedua sebelum pulang.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya guru itu memastikan.

"Uh… pak, mind-mapping saja boleh kan." Tanya seorang murid putri dari sayap kiri.

"Hm, terserah kalian lah. Pokonya lakukan dengan berkelompok dua orang. Kumpulkan di meja saya besok pagi pagi sekali. Jika tidak saya tidak akan memberi nilai."

'Apa apaan guru bau tanah ini? kumpulkan besok pagi? Seenak pantatnya dia bicara.' batin sang putri cantik berambut merah. Sewotan muncul di jidatnya tapi ia tetap bersikap santai sambil menulis di buku catatan.

Guru sepuh tersebut meninggalkan kelas XI IPA I. Suasana.kelas pun berubah ricuh. Masing-masing mencari pasangan untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Berkali-kali para gadis menghampiri meja pemuda di sisi kanan depan kelas. Pemuda berambut pirang itu berkali-kali menolak dengan ramah dan beralasan sudah punya partner dalam tugas ini.

"Minato-san, aku pandai dalam menghias,"

"Memangnya Minato-san berpasangan dengan siapa?"

"Minato-san ijinkan aku berpasangan denganmu~"

Alasannya? Jelas karena ia adalah pemuda yang pintar dan tampan, itu artinya mereka akan berduaan dengan pemuda itu selama mengerjakan tugas.

Meskipun gadis-gadis itu ditolak, mereka tetap ngeblush karena ditolak dengan sunyuman pemuda itu yang dinilai 'menawan'.

Gadis berambut merah yang duduk di serong kanan si pemuda itu risih karena gadis-gadis lain yang caper dan berisik.

Kushina, si manis berambut merah ini menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, ia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, "Miko--"

"Aku sudah dengan Fugaku, maaf ya Kushina." Potong gadis berambut hitam kelam disampingnya itu dengan senyuman minta maaf.

Kushina membalas tersenyum kecut, "Ah, tidak apa-apa lupakan."

Kushina lanjut menulis di buku catatan. 'Temanku Mikoto udah punya pacar, ia ditembak bulan kemaren. Huuft enak ya kalo punya pacar cowok pinter, tinggal diam juga jadi tugasnya. Cowok mana yang mau sama aku. Aku jelek. Jahat. galak. Jahat. Jelek. Bandel. Judes. Jahat.' umpatannya tertahan dalam benaknya membuat tangannya tidak bisa menulis dengan lembut. Ditekannya pensil itu sambil menulis membuat tulisannya jadi tebal dan jelek, sampai kertasnya berlubang.

Saat seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Kushina-san"

"Kushina-san"

"Hei, hei Kushina-san."

Hiiiiyyy. Kushina dongkol namanya dipanggil-panggil terus.

Ia menoleh malas pada pemuda pirang yang memanggil-manggil namanya dengan tidak sopan.

"Ano, kushina-san… mau sekelompok denganku?" Tawarnya.

Kushina mengerutkan keningnya. Apa?

"Kenapa denganku? Kita kan sudah sering satu kelompok." Sering? Sering apanya? Terakhir kali mereka sekelompok ketika memerankan drama untuk nilai seni budaya. Dan itu berdasarkan absen ganjil di kelas. Jumlah anggotanya saja setengah kelas. Minato sweatdrop berat tapi cepat cepat ia menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Jam 3 sore datanglah ke rumahku, bawa spidol saja." Katanya.

Kushina mengangguk gugup, Ia menerima saja, "Aah… i--ya,"

Menurut Kushina, apa ruginya mempunyai teman kerja kelompok yang pandai. Tentu itu akan menguntungkannya.

Kushina keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah dan tubuh dilapisi handuk putih. Ia menanggalkan handuknya itu dan berpakaian. Ia mengenakan celana dalam, kemudian kaos putih polos berlengan pendek dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur birunya yang empuk. Penjas yang merupakan pelajaran terakhir cukup melelahkan jiwa raga dan mebuat kaki dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain sakit dengan berlari tanpa henti selama 20 menit mengitari bangunan utama sekolah dan ia mendapatkan 17 kali putaran. Cukup membuat nilai rapornya lumayan.

Ia memainkan ponselnya sebentar. Terdengar lagu Holland - Neverland mengalun dengan lembut. Ia pun meletakkan ponselnya dengan asal sebelum matanya semakin memberat dan ia pun tertidur tanpa selimut dengan paha putihnya terekspos.

Wajahnya begitu damai. Nafasnya sangat beraturan membuat irama yang mengalahkan indahnya melodi orkestra.

Ia tertidur dengan lelap selama sejam-an. Cukup lelap sampai membuat Minato harus tiga kali me-misscall Kushina untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Kushina melenguh pelan dan berusaha meraih ponselnya yang terkapar di lantai sambil mengumpat orang yang mengganggu tidur siangnya.

Kushina menggesel simbol telepon hijau yang menjerit-jerit itu keatas. Terlambat mengetahui pemuda diseberang telepon mengajaknya untuk video call.

Sejurus kemudian hadirlah sosok pemuda pirang bermata sebiru lautan yang melambaikan tangannya ke Kushina di layar ponselnya. Kushina terkejut setengah mati lalu membanting ponselnya dan menjerit.

Oh, video call itu masih tersambung.

"K--kau…"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. Ditatapnya layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sosok Kushina dengan muka bantal. Rambut merahnya digerai kemana-mana. Wajahnya alami telah mencuri hatinya.

"Maaf, mengganggu tidur siangmu, tampaknya sangat nyenyak ya nona" Minato terkekeh. Kushina menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tapi aku hanya memastikan kau tak lupa kalau kau harus ke rumahku sekarang. Dan tugas si guru bau tanah itu harus dikumpulkan pagi-pagi sekali." Lanjut Minato. Mata Kushina membulat. Ia hampir lupa.

"Ah, itu saja?" Tanya Kushina

"Iya, cepatlah,"

Sambungan terputus.

Kushina mengikat rambut merahnya yang hampir kering. Lalu ia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan menyambar hoodienya.

Kushina turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Melihatnya, seorang pembantu paruh baya bertanya, "Non Kushina mau kemana, buru-buru amat."

"Ah, bibi. Aku ke rumah temanku yang laki-laki untuk mengerjakan tugas." ups.

"A--ah maksudku… jangan bilang ke ibuku kalau aku ke rumah laki-laki. Bilang saja aku ke rumah teman."

Si bibi mengangguk dan membukakan pintu. "Bi, kayaknya aku pulangnya agak lama." Ujar Kushina.

"I-- iya non nanti bibi sampaikan."

Kushina berjalan. Langit menggelap dan halilintar bergemuruh. Hembusan dingin datang dari selatan membuat Kushina menggigil kecil. "Ih, dingin." Lirihnya.

Ia pun sampai di depan rumah pemuda yang berada beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

Tidak bisa dibilang teman sih. Walau mereka sudah bersama sama sejak taman kanak-kanak, SD, SMP, bahkan SMA di tempat yang itu itu aja. Namun anenya, mereka tidak dekat. Hanya sebatas kenal.

Kushina menekan bel rumah. Bel itu berbunyi sebelum kemudian seorang pemuda membukakan pintu untuknya. mereka terdiam sebentar di depan pintu. Saling bertatapan canggung. Minato berdehem, "Mari."

Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati ruang tamu.

"K--kau sendirian." Kushina memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Iya." Jawabnya singkat.

Kushina meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Karena berduaan dengan seorang laki-laki di rumahnya, terlebih ia tidak biasa dekat dengan laki-laki manapun.

Minato membuka pintu kamarnya, lumayan luas dan rapih untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. ada ranjang berseprai coklat muda ditengahnya, lalu lemari di sisi kirinya dan pintu krem disebelahnya yang diduga pintu kamar mandi. Kamar yang bagus. Hanya agak sedikit berantakan di lantai karena mengerjakan tugas. "Masuklah," Minato mempersilahkan Kushina masuk disusul dirinya.

Kamar ini hangat. pikir Kushina. Ia bisa mencium aroma yang cologne laki-laki di atmosfer kamar ini. Ia pun melepaskan hoodienya. Minato menerima hoodie biru gelap itu dan menaruhnya di kasurnya.

Kushina memandang kebawah kakinya. Disitu terhampar kertas karton biru muda yang bisa dibilang setengah jadi. Minato duduk di salah satu sisi kertas itu. Sementara Kushina selonjoran sambil tengkurap di sisi lainnya. Kedua tangannya menyangga kepalanya. Ia memperhatihan karton biru itu. Hampir jadi.

"Kau hampir menyelesaikannya."

"Iya. Aku pikir kau akan datang pukul tiga tepat. Ternyata tidak. Aku memulainya sendiri dan mencoba menghubungimu.

"Ternyata kau tertidur pulas dan baru datang pukul jam setengah lima kurang." Jelas Minato. Kushina tertawa kecil dan melihat kearah jam dinding, "Maaf, maafkan aku."

Kushina mencoba untuk duduk. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, ganjil, dan kurang. Saat sudah duduk, ia meraba-raba dadanya.

AH! DEMI KAMI-SAMA. AKU TIDAK MEMAKAI BRA!!

Kushina menjerit histeris dalam benaknya. Bagaimana Aku bisa lupa memakai bra ketika datang ke rumah seorang laki-laki!

Kushina baru saja selesai mandi dan berpakaian sekenanya kemudian tidur. Saat ia terbangun ia lupa mengenakan bra.

Tapi detik kemudian, Kushina kembali histeris. Tadi ia meraba-raba dadanya di depan seorang laki-laki. Tidakkah ini sangat gila!?

Kushina melihat Minato yang duduk di depannya. Ia takut laki-laki itu salah paham. Dan itu benar.

Minato menatapnya dengan raut yang sangat terkejut, dan rona merah tipis di parasnya. Tuh kan! Kushina rasanya ingin bunuh diri.

"M-- Minato-san, aku harap kau tidak salah paham tadi, aku hanya--"

"Kau tidak pakai bra?" lanjutnya dengan polos. Mampus. batin Kushina.

Kushina mengangguk. Ia setelahnya bersikap santai, (sok) tidak terpengaruh. Padahal hatinya sangat mencemaskan dirinya sendiri. Minato balas bersikap biasa saja. Padahal otaknya berpikir tentang benda itu. Tak mau otaknya yang jenius ternodai, ia menghapus jejak pikiran-pikiran jorok tentang gadis manis yang ia sukai ini.

Untung kaos putih itu cukup lebar, tidak nyeplak di dada Kushina(?)

Kushina menggoreskan spidol ungu tua diatas karton biru itu. Hasilnya memuaskan. Ia tersenyum bangga. seperempat jam kemudian, mahakarya mereka sudah jadi.

Selama mereka berdua mengerjakan dan sesekali berdiskusi tentang materi, Minato tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Kushina. Ia memperhatikannya, mulai dari rambut merahnya, wajahnya, badannya, bahkan dadanya.

Otak Minato tidak bisa menghapus bayangan-bayangan tidak senonoh yang berkelebatan dengan nista di benaknya. Terpikir olehnya apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Kushina setelah ini. Ah Tidak! Jangan sampai terjadi yang tidak-tidak di kamarnya.

Minato sedang menatap lurus ke pucuk rambut Kushina yang tengah menunduk kini. Kushina mana tahu, matanya terpaku pada kertas di depan wajahnya kini. Namun pemandangan indah muncul dari lubang kepala kaos kedodoran itu. Terlihat belahan dada Kushina yang putih. Dari celah itu juga minato bisa melihat perut Kushina yang rata.

Glek. Minato menelan ludah. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke kiri. Pipinya bersemu merah entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia berdoa pada Kamisama agar Kushina cepat kembali duduk dan tidak menunduk lagi. Tentu Minato tidak perlu diajarkan tentang ini. Ia sudah dewasa. Akalnya telah sempurna. Sudah menginjak kelas sebelas dan setahun lagi dia lulus SMA? Pikirannya makin kotor. Ia berusaha mengenyahkannya. Ia tidak mau menodai gadis yang ia sukai.

"Kushina." Panggil Minato dengan suara ringan. pada gadis yang duduk di hadapannya kini.

"Hm," jawabnya cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mahakarya mereka yang baru saja selesai.

Minato tampak ragu sebelum melanjutkan "Kau anggap aku apa?"

Kushina kaget. Apa? Tidak mengerti. Pikirnya, apakah ia menjahati Minato sehingga pemuda itu menanyakan hal seperti itu? Atau Minato kesal tidak diperhatikannya dari tadi?

Kushina menatap Minato bingung. Ia sadar, pilihan katanya salah membuat gadis itu bertanya tanya. Minato tertawa ringan sebelum berkata, "Eh, maksudku, kita sudah mengenal sejak taman kanak kanak. Dan nampaknya sejak itu kita selalu sekelas.

"Jadi… Aku ini siapa menurutmu?" Tanya Minato. Ah, sial. Pertanyaannya kurang tepat.

"Uhm," Kushina mengerucutkan bibir. "Teman sekelas,"

Minato menatapnya kecewa. "Aaaargh, apa maksud pertanyaanmu! Aku tidak mengerti." Kushina meremas rambut merahnya. Pusing memikirkan perkataan Minato.

Minato menggulung karton biru itu segera dan meletakkannya di sisinya. Ia mendekati Kushina. Ia menatap gadis itu dan menggerakkan tangannya melepas ikat rambut Kushina. "Maksudku adalah," Minato berbisik di telinga Kushina. Kushina merasakan tubuhnya merinding karena begitu dekat dengan Minato. Rambut merahnya tergerai ke pundaknya, punggungnya dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "A-- aapa," Kushina berbisik gugup. Tangan kirinya menimpa tangan kanan Minato yang menyangga tubuh pemuda itu. Di pergelangannya terdapat ikat rambut berwarna hitam milik Kushina yang baru saja ia tanggalkan dari tempatnya.

Minato tersenyum. "Maksudku… bolehkah aku menganggapmu sebagai gadis yang aku sukai."

Kushina terkesiap. Ia menggeser pantatnya kebelakang. Menjauh dari sosok Minato hingga punggungnya menyentuh ranjang. "Apa?"

"Kenapa harus aku. Kan banyak cewek di kelas yang suka kamu." Kushina bertanya-tanya. Ia mengamati sosok pemuda di hadapannya berharap akan menemukan jawaban.

"Karena kau gadis yang menarik. Di mataku." Jawab Minato.

"Ta-- tapi kenapa?" Kushina semakin bingung. "Aku jelek. Jahat. Bandel. Galak. Jahat. Jelek. Nakal. Galak. Judes. Je--"

Minato mendekati Kushina. "Sshh," diletakkannya telunjuknya tangan kanannya di depan bibir Kushina. Merasakan hembusan nafas dari bibir Kushina yang sedikit terbuka. "Tapi kau tidak bisa memaksa hatiku jatuh pada siapa."

Kushina meremas tangan kanan Minato. Alisnya berkerut. Mata violetnya menerawang bola mata sebiru lautan di depannya yang memancarkan kehangatan. "Jangan menilai dirimu seburuk itu. Kamu baik hati, manis, dan cantik."

Kushina memurunkan tangan kanan minato dari wajahnya. Tapi tangan itu cepat-cepat memegang pipi putih Kushina. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menjangkau sampai ke bawah telinganya.

"Pernah ciuman?" Tanya Minato. Mata Kushina membelalak. Ia menggeleng kecil. "Aku juga."

Pandangan Kushina menangkap wajah Minato yang semakin dekat. Mata biru itu semakin membunuh jarak antara mata Violet. Kushina menutup kelopak matanya. Merasakan deru nafas Minato yang menghangatkan wajahnya bahkan sampai hatinya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Minato sempat melihat wajah Kushina yang merah padam sebelum menutup matanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sebelum bibir mereka bertemu.

Pemuda itu meletakkan tangan kirinya di belakang punggung Kushina. Tak ia duga Kushina membuka mulutnya memberikan ruang bagi lidah Minato untuk masuk. Minato menjajah mulut Kushina dengan senang hati. Perlahan Minato mendorong Kushina hingga punggung gadis itu menempel pada dinding ranjang. Kushina pasrah, menyandarkan kepalanya pada kasur Minato. Tapi Minato tidak menghentikan ciumannya. Kedua tangan Kushina memegang lengan Minato, kemudian naik ke pundaknya, dan naik lagi sampai lehernya. Ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Minato membuat ciuman mereka makin dalam. Kushina mendesah tertahan ketika Minato menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aa--h" Kushina meremas rambut pirang Minato.

Minato memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang Kushina yang ramping dan memeluknya erat.

Sampai akhirnya mereka mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka. Cukup baik untuk pengalaman yang pertama. Kushina membuang parasnya yang terbakar ke kiri. Tidak berani menatap pemuda yang mencuri first kissnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Begitu juga Minato, wajahnya memerah. Tak percaya ia bisa seagresif itu. Mereka tidak bertatapan beberapa saat.

Minato pun mengambil inisiatif meletakkan kepalanya di paha Kushina. Tubuhnya ia beringkan ke samping. Wajah Minato menatap Kushina yang melihatnya dengan heran. Helaian rambut merai Kushina berjatuhan ke paras Minato. Minato menyentuh helaian lembut sewarna mawar itu dan memainkannya dengan lembut. Kushina tertawa kecil melihat Minato. Ia menyapu garis wajah Minato dengan jemari lentiknya.

Wajahnya sangat manis saat itu. Matanya melengkung efek senyumannya. Dan tangannya terasa begitu lembut. Seperti gula kapas, manis dan lembut. Dapat membuat Minato terkena diabetes sewaktu-waktu.

Tidak seperti biasanya, yang brutal dan urakan.

"Mau kan jadi pacarku." Tanya Minato Frontal.

Kushina menatap minato yang sudah duduk di hadapannya. Lalu ia menjulurkan Lidahnya. "Wlee." katanya.

"Heh maksudmu apa?" Minato panik akan ditolak.

"Gamau pacaran ama duren." Kata kushina.

"Oh gitu yaa… hm" Minato menyeringai jahil. "Bagaimana kalau," Minato menggerakkan kedua tangannya menyentuh dada Kushina. Kemudian meremas dengan ganas kedua buah dada ukuran cup C yang tidak dilindungi sebuah bra. Kushina berteriak "AAAAAaaaAaAAAA" kemudian menonjok perut Minato. Tapi Minato tidak berhenti, "Ia malah memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kaos putih Kushina, meraba perut Kushina yang rata dan meremas payudaranya dari dalam.

"AAAAA MINATO MEESUUUUUMM!!" Kushina memukuli Minato dengan sangat brutal.

"Salahmu tidak pakai bra!" Kata Minato sambil melindungi dirinya dari amukan Kushina.

 **.**

 **SELESAII H3H3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siapa sih yang tahun 2018 masih baca minakushii**

 **Yang lebih aneh lagi, siapa yg tahun 2018 masih nulis minakushi :((**

 **Sayanya sih yang gabisa move on :( karena itu otp pertamaaa**

 **Andai saya lahir 10 tahun lebih awal :(**

 **Recommend fandom bagus dong h3h3 meskipun saya ga akan bisa si**

 **Astaga apaan ini ga elit banget :(( gue mikir apaa.**

 **Gue mikir bikin lemon si awalnya tapi jangan :) belum cukup umur (ini jangan laporin ema gu** **ee)**

 **Tapi ternyata selesai juga h3h3 dengan nistanya**

 **Anyway, hati saya sedang senangg karena single kedua Holland rilis kemaren, saya juga dapet inspirasi kissing scene dari situ :)) karena kalo saya ngebaca kissing scene itu saya beneran ga ngerti dah, ngeliat juga jarang soalnya jarang nonton film**

 **Hari ini H-13 saya balik ke tahanan (read:pesantren)**

 **Itupun ngaret, malahan ada yang balik asram** **a hari ini karena panitia MOS**

 **HUH pen publish di wp tapitapi banyakk anak angkatan :((** **nanti aku dipanggil kepala murid :( BK lebih mendingg**

 **.**

 **.**

 **udh la ya**

 **reviewnya ya synggg #lavlav**


End file.
